Sabor a fresa
by jacezuru
Summary: De cuando el maquillaje de Matsuyo Matsuno es la golosina preferida de Jyushimatsu. (Perteneciente a la convocatoria de fics JyushiTodo/TodoJyushi)


—Eso... ¿Eso es lápiz labial? —Jyushimatsu preguntó desde su lugar en el suelo, con incredulidad y deteniendo sus torpes flexiones al ver cómo su hermano menor cubría sus labios con el maquillaje.

—Es el brillo labial trasparente de mamá. No tenemos miel y esto fue lo único que encontré para tratar la sequedad —Simplemente contestó, atentó a su reflejo en el espejo que sostenía con su mano izquierda mientras que la derecha se encargaba de rellenar cada espacio vacío de su boca.

Sin embargo, Jyushimatsu no apartaba sus ojos por la curiosidad que aún le dominaba. Incluso se arrastró al lado del menor para observarle mejor, porque aparte de que le sorprendía el ingenio de su hermano, quería admirar mejor el trabajo que realizaba con mucha concentración.

La suavidad con la que movía su muñeca le embelesó; los tres primeros dedos se afianzaban alrededor del mango y trazaban sin apuro en los labios de Totty.

—Ohhhhh~ ¿Y cómo se siente?

—Hm, como si te pasaras una paleta pegajosa —Sonrió sin hesitar, totalmente satisfecho luego de haber cubierto el último espacio. Bajó el espejo y lo dejó en suelo, ya que necesitaba cerrar el producto.

—¡AH! —Mientras tanto, la referencia de la golosina despertó los antojos infantiles de Jyushimatsu, que con ojos grandes y una boca estirada en una gran sonrisa, comenzó a babearse—. ¡¿Igual de rico?! ¡Quiero probarlo también!

No esperó la respuesta de su hermano menor, en cambio sacó la lengua y cerró sus ojos aguardando a que la dulzura entrara.

Aquel loco gesto hizo a Totty sonreír.

—¡Jyushimatsu, no hace falta que abras la boca! —Exclamó Todomatsu, que empezó a reír frenéticamente y a negar con la cabeza ante lo chistoso que lucía el otro.

Pero el nini amarillo se veía tan lindo que aceptó la propuesta. Solo le tomó unos segundos el calmar su risa, después agarró el gloss y gateó unos pocos centímetros hasta que estuvo al frente de su hermano.

Jyushimatsu, que seguía con sus párpados apretados, asintió con ánimos a las palabras de ajeno. Cerró su boca y luego, en contra de todo pronóstico de Todomatsu, extendió lo más que pudo sus labios en un puchero exagerado que ruborizó violentamente al más joven. La imagen de Jyushimatsu besando al aire era tierna, pero la mente de Totty le jugó en contra y le sugirió a su cordura que se apartara por un momento.

"Esto no hacen los hermanos gemelos", pensó cuando estrelló sus labios contra los ajenos.

Un beso corto, que aunque no era el primero que se daban, afligió al menor de los dos lo suficiente para alejarlo velozmente a la otra esquina de la sala y ocultar el rostro entre sus manos. Y luego de visualizar el asombro de Jyushimatsu entre sus dedos, sentía que no tenía el valor para mostrarse.

—¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! ¡JURO QUE FUE UN ACCIDENTE! N-no se lo cuentes a nadie, prometo compens-s... —Si no le hubieran alejado las manos de su rostro, podría haber seguido lamentándose y llorando de la vergüenza hasta que se quedara sin oxígeno. Podría haber sido.

Jyushimatsu decidió cambiar el destino. Separó las piernas de Todomatsu, se metió entre ellas, apretó su cuerpo fuertemente contra el de Todomatsu y volvió a agarrarle las mejillas para atraer su rostro hacia el suyo.

Le chupó la boca a Totty hasta que el brillo de labios fue completamente disipado.

—¡Sabe a fresa, me encanta! —Aseguró, relamiéndose sus propios labios. Dio un salto bizarro hacia atrás, tomó el tubo de maquillaje y volvió a dar un salto loco hacia el frente, ubicándose otra vez entre las piernas del nini rosa. Al instante le extendió el gloss—. ¡¿Qué esperas, Totty?! ¡Vamos, pónte más! ¡HEY, HEY! ¡MÁS, MÁS!

Todomatsu, quien entre dos segundos en los que en uno se quedó atónito y en otro actuó, ejecutando el deseo de Jyushimatsu en cubrirse los labios aunque sin el cuidado del principio, hizo nota mental de que al final de todo eso debería llamar a Atsushi e informarle que no podría salir con él en la tarde.

Aunque quizás le convencía de que fueran a la tienda de maquillaje y le comprara gloss de todos los sabores existentes, porque resultó que el experimeto de la fresa fue todo un éxito.


End file.
